A Black Reunion
by ladylemonade4ever
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks had no idea that when she joined the Order that she would be attending meetings in the kitchen of her mother's ancestral home, nor that she would be seeing a certain long-lost relative...


_A/N and disclaimer: This was written a while ago, then deleted and reposted in an attempt to fix mistakes. It was in a weird format so I'm trying to fix it again. Hopefully there's nothing wrong with it (fingers crossed)._

_Oh! And I do not own the rigths to any of the Harry Potter characters, I just dream about them..._

A Black Reunion

Nymphadora Tonks froze over the dim threshold of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, her appearance shifting unconsciously from an average young woman with nondescript features except for vividly bright cherry-red hair into someone altogether quite different. Her somewhat gangly limbs shortened and paled considerably, her hair lengthened into dark ringlets that fell about her back, and her face! Of all the changes her body underwent, her face was the most drastic; while still retaining the same heart shape, it had become more delicate and soft, with a small, slightly upturned, aristocratic nose and long lashes framing no longer eyes of a warm brown, but a cool grey. Nymphadora Tonks, in the span of a few seconds, had transformed into a Black, minus the disdainful expression.

As fellow members of the Order murmured quietly in the hall so as not to disturb Walberga Black's portrait, they noticed with a small shock that the woman hovering uncertainly in the dark doorway was so dramatically different in appearance, a suddenly lithe, ethereal ghost. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsly Shacklebolt, who knew that their fellow auror and friend was a metamorphmagus, were nonetheless concerned at the sudden lack of good-natured cheer that constantly filled her expressions.

"You alright, gel?" Moody asked gruffly, glancing at the curiosity in the members' faces, she wasn't an official member yet, and while Dumbledore had the final say, it was important for her to make a good impression with everyone else.

She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of a terrible thought, and walked purposefully forward out of the shadows of the entrance, pasting a smile on her face that didn't quite meet the troubled expression in her eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said softly, ignoring the obvious skepticism in her friends' glances. She summoned up a bit of her old self, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" A bit of playfulness entered her tone and her eyes sparkled.

Kingsly quickly made a few introductions, and she found herself a little overwhelmed at the round of handshakes and greetings that seemed to have no end in sight, just how many Weasleys were there? Then Dumbledore swept in, and while raising his eyebrows slightly at her appearance, he greeted her warmly and managed to extract a true smile with a comment about her head of the auror department, Rufus Scrimgeour.

She began to feel more at ease, these are people that have the same desires that she does, wanting to fight for a world where one doesn't live in fear. She could actually belong to something for once… And then, just as Molly Weasley suggested that they all move to the kitchen to start the meeting, Mundungus Fletcher wondered aloud where Sirius Black was… and her throat went dry despite her attempt to swallow.

As if on cue, a succession of noisy thumps resounded on the staircase accompanied by echoing laughter, followed by the milder thuds of a careworn man with scars on his face but an easy smile. As Sirius reached the bottom, however, he froze, his lighthearted expression faded as his suddenly unreadable eyes alighted on her petite form flanked by Moody and Kingsly.

There was a perceptible change in the atmosphere that everyone else felt as they stood there, their dark eyes locked in a silent conversation that seemed to speak volumes. She fidgeted uncomfortably when Sirius's brow furrowed as he unabashedly scrutinized her appearance, making her feel naked, as blatantly as he was staring at her, slowly roving his eyes up and down pausing as they passed over certain body parts.

"Andi?" he whispered hoarsely, his tone questioning. She looked visibly pained, and closed her eyes in a wince; her ebony curls gained a light tint of pink on the ends. She opened her eyes quickly and offered a tight smile.

"No, _Nymphadora_," she twirled a fading pink strand self-consciously aware of everyone else in the room then forced an even wider smile, "only don't call me that." She tried to say jokingly, but it fell rather flat. Sirius remained pensively silent and an awkward tension permeated the air, everyone else in the room shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to clear it. Finally the man that hung back behind Sirius hesitantly stepped forward, sending a disapproving look at the rudeness of his friend and clearing his throat, startling Sirius and Tonks and spread an internal sigh of relief throughout the rest of the corridor's occupants.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet, Ms.-?"

"Tonks. Call me Tonks," she gratefully shook his outstretched hand, appreciating the chance he was giving her to tear her eyes away from Sirius. As he introduced himself as Remus Lupin, she felt a rosy blush tinge her porcelain cheeks as shame flooded her for having to be rescued by this kindly stranger. She covertly glanced behind him at Sirius, and felt alarmed at the stormy expression darkening his features even more so than they already were.

"Now that we're all introduced, we should commence with the induction Of Ms. Tonks into our Order and get on with the meeting," Dumbledore smiled, his tone a little commanding. Everyone ushered in to the kitchen somewhat reluctantly past Tonks and Sirius, who remained standing in their positions, and Remus lingered in the doorway uncertainly. When his old friend motioned for him to go on without him without even so much as a glance at him, he decided to himself that damn it all, he was going to find out what exactly it was about the new initiate had put his friend into such a black mood. (A/N: haha get it? A _black _mood? Sorry, terrible pun...) He sent a last cursory look at the pair of marble statues.

Tonks felt panic rise up in her chest as the door closed, effectively leaving her alone with _him_, when a husky voice broke the silence.

"_I've missed you Nora_…" Her eyes widened at the recollection of the childish nickname of so long ago, the one that he always called her and no one else, his special name for her… He suddenly reached out and crushed her to him, trapping her in strong arms, his face burying into the crook of her neck. She gasped at the unexpected close contact; his shuddering breaths sent shivers that racked her frame as his lips mumbled something she couldn't catch against her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed herself to bask in the sensation of his touch, her arms hesitantly circling around his neck to brace herself against him, as she could barely stand with his weight bearing down on her. Her hands absently played with the ends of his hair, so like her own.

Her head was in a muddled mess of thoughts. This man was her cousin, the only other member of her mother's family, The Ancient and Noble House of Black, who held the same ideals as she did concerning blood purity and social standing, the practice of the dark arts. She remembered how he used visit her when she was a little girl at all hours of the day and sometimes at night when her parents were asleep to hold her and whisper stories of his adventures; knowing how much she hated being kept in hiding because of the war. She remembered how she had fallen in love with him in her little girl way, how heartbroken she had been when the Potters had been slain, knowing how important they were to Sirius, and then completely shattered when he was arrested…

Even when her family, friends, and colleagues thought he deserved his sentence, when _she_ had thought he deserved his sentence, deserved worse than his sentence for betraying her innocence, her belief that not every person was as horrible as the Blacks, she still loved him. Even though she had come to the belief that he had led to the death of the Potters, killed Pettigrew and thirteen muggles, she had been upset that he never visited her while he was on the run. She constantly worried about him unwillingly as her department searched for him in a manhunt of epic proportions, wondering if he was safe, cursing herself for it. And this whole time he had been innocent, held in prison for crimes he could not, would never be able to commit. She sighed.

Pulling away from him slightly, but still held in his arms she stared into his eyes for a long moment, eyes that mirrored her own. Prison and life on the run had changed him, aged him in ways that she couldn't even imagine. Sirius had a haunted look about him, as if he had seen things that no one should be meant to see. His face was unshaven, gaunt with dark circles under even darker eyes. He could still be considered handsome in a scruffy sort of way, especially if he smiled. Tonks had a sudden, desperate wish to see him smile, and guilt at not having faith in him swelled within her, and she then wanted nothing more than to escape his embrace.

Sirius watched detachedly as the woman in his arms closed her eyes and shifted her features back into her average form, forsaking her natural beauty for something that was less painful to bear. Yet she couldn't make herself look average no matter how hard she tried. Her vibrant hair colors and wild hairstyles were one thing, but she simply couldn't get rid of the little details, like her long lashes and slender neck, the sparkle in her eyes that was uniquely Tonks.

"I'm not Nora anymore," she gently chided, "I'm Tonks now." She started to try to extricate herself from him, but Sirius stubbornly held her fast against him, ignoring her puzzled expression. He tilted her face up towards him, so that she was looking up at him through a fringe of dark lashes, his eyes locking her more firmly than any chains ever could; as his face hovered centimeters above hers she felt her breath catch in anticipation. He lowered his face; lips grazed her jaw line as he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"You'll always be my Nora," he whispered confidently, a smirk spreading across his face as he saw how affected she was standing in his arms. Memories of her tugged at the corners of his mind of her as a little girl, bright-haired and bright-eyed she truly resembled a wild nymph like her namesake, blushing delightedly whenever he gave her a kiss. He felt like kissing her just to see if she would squeal with happiness or fright. His thoughts turned morose as he gazed at her straining body. She had grown up, probably grown up hating him, thinking he was a murderer. She had just told him plainly, she was no longer his Nora, no matter what he said otherwise. She had grown up so beautiful though, and she was an auror, someone who saw the good and bad people everyday as a part of her job. His throat closed up at the sight of her neck, so soft and right by his mouth… he wanted to kiss her. She was his cousin! Here he was unconsciously trying to seduce her, the same little girl who used to sit on his lap…

Feeling disgusted with himself, he let her go abruptly, causing her to stumble backwards slightly, surprised and was it possible there was disappointment in her expression? He cleared his throat awkwardly, aware that he had basically held her captive for a span of several minutes when she was supposed to be inducted into the Order. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously, unable to look at her now, and feeling color rise on his stubbled cheeks.

She spoke first, "I, ah, suppose- suppose they're waiting for us…" shuffled her feet embarrassedly, as Sirius nodded curtly. Then he couldn't stand it, and started to reach for her, when-

_Slam!_ Severus Snape strode in at a brisk pace, looking dour at the thought of being a few minutes late to the meeting, when he stopped short at the sight of them, eyes wide. Tonks turned on her heel and darted into the kitchen, a quick flash of pink, leaving a pained Sirius and an incredulous Snape. He tore his eyes away from the space she had been a moment ago to face Sirius, whose eyes held the same desperate look when he had pleaded with him back in the Shrieking shack for his life. The same vindication that had filled him when he had Sirius Black cornered (for that fleeting moment) washed over Severus Snape in waves as he searched his eyes for the rest of the events that had led Tonks to be in such close proximity that was improper even for cousins. His lips curled in a sneer, one more weakness that he knew about, ammunition for the next time they had to cross paths.

Satisfied, Snape pushed past Sirius's motionless body with the intention of sitting next to Tonks for the entire meeting, just to make her anxious. He couldn't help but pause in the doorway, turning back to Sirius with a smug expression, "You're pathetic, Black." His words hung in the air, and Sirius gave a miserable sardonic chuckle as he followed him into the meeting, he had never thought in all his years that he would ever agree with something Severus Snape said, and couldn't help but hate himself for it.

A/N: A note on _Nora_, I never liked Tonks's nickname Dora, it reminds me too much of a little Mexican we all know and love. So I thought to myself one day, what's a nickname for Nymphadora that's not Dora or something stupid like Nymph? Nora. Idk, I just thought that it was cute and different.


End file.
